


Vigília

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie é forçada a acordar Peggy depois de ouvir barulhos no andar de baixo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigília

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470984) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



> N/T: Traduzida com autorização. Essa é a primeira de duas fics da série Night Watch (Vigília), a próxima é [O Incidente Da Frigideira](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4840958).

“Pegs?” Angie sussurrou, chegando por trás de Peggy que tinha caído no sono sobre os documentos de um caso no escritório. Não era a primeira vez que Angie a encontrava assim, cabeça virada para baixo e enterrada nos braços, e provavelmente não seria a última. Sempre odiou ter que acordar Peggy; a mulher dormia como uma pedra e sempre ficava um pouco irritada quando era acordada abruptamente sem uma xícara de chá para melhorar seu humor. Mas era o meio da noite, não tinha nenhuma xícara de chá recém feito, e a única razão para Angie estar acordada nesse maldita hora foi o som alto de uma batida que veio do térreo. Um Peggy irritada e sem chá teria que perdoar ela depois.

“Peg, você tem que acordar, querida,” sussurrou novamente, muito mais próxima do ouvido de Peggy dessa vez, esperando que a presença súbita em seu espaço forçasse Peggy a reagir. Ela colocou uma mão contra as costas de Peggy e esfregou pequenos e suaves círculos contra o tecido da sua blusa.

Peggy grunhiu baixo e ergueu a cabeça dos braços; o único olho que Angie conseguia ver estava avermelhado, com olheiras escuras sob ele, e, pelo como como as sobrancelhas de Peggy estavam franzidas, Angie podia notar que ela não estava contente em vê-la.

“Não.”

E foi isso. Peggy virou a cabeça para o outro lado e fechou os olhos bem apertados. Acordar Peggy Carter era muito parecido com acordar uma criança petulante, mas Angie estava determinada. Afinal, uma Peggy com falta de sono era melhor do que Peggy nenhuma considerando as circunstâncias.

“Sei que você está cansada, mas acho que tem alguém lá embaixo.”

“Então manda essa pessoa embora,” Peggy bufou indignada, tentando enterrar sua cabeça ainda mais entre os braços.

“Não sei se tenho esse tipo de poder, Peg.”

“Você já se ouviu gritar em engarrafamentos?”

A mão de Angie passou para a nuca de Peggy e suas unhas arranharam de leve contra a pele quente; apesar do fato de que ela nunca admitiria isso, era a fraqueza de Peggy. “Vamos lá, Peg,” ela falou novamente, mais exigente do que da primeira vez.

Peggy se ajeitou lentamente; o movimento lento era sua própria forma de pequena desobediência que começou quando seu pai tentava acordar ela cedo nas manhãs de sábado. Ela se virou para olhar para Angie, uma sobrancelha erguida e ainda claramente descontente por ter sido acordada. “O que parece ser o problema?” A voz de Peggy saiu rouca e baixa.

“Acho–” A frase de Angie foi cortada por um barulho muito parecido com o que tinha acordado ela em primeiro lugar. “Isso. Esse é o problema.”

Peggy se levantou da cadeira, pegando a pistola que estava grudada sob a mesa.

“Isso é – por favor me diz que você não tem um monte dessas escondidinhas pela casa.”

“Talvez seja melhor discutir isso depois?” Peggy murmurou, cuidadosamente abrindo a porta e espiando o lado de fora antes de entrar no corredor; Angie segui de perto atrás e Peggy instintivamente colocava seu braço estendido na frente dela a cada vez que parava de se mover.

Os sons estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes e eventualmente levaram o par para o lado de fora da cozinha. Do corredor, Peggy podia ouvir distintamente uma voz feminina; naturalmente sua mente pulou para pensamentos sobre a elusiva Dottie Underwood, que só se tornaram mais reais quando ela deu uma espiada atrás da entrada e viu cabelos loiros. Dirigiu a Angie um curto aceno, inspirou profundamente, ergueu a pistola, e rapidamente entrou na cozinha. A súbita aparência arrancou um ofego não só da loira, mas do seu parceiro também, cujas calças estavam nas suas panturrilhas.

“Oh, por Deus!” Peggy rapidamente se virou de costas, permitindo que Angie visse a expressão mortificada que estava no seu rosto. A curiosidade de Angie a dominou e ela espiou a cozinha, a tempo de pegar Howard Stark subindo suas calças e sua conhecida loira saindo de cima do balcão. Tanto Angie quanto Peggy agora tinham visto mais de Howard Stark do que qualquer uma delas gostaria.

“Vou para cama.”

“Oh, não, você não vai. Ele é o _seu_ crianção. Você lida com ele.”

“Angie...”

Angie ergueu uma sobrancelha e ergueu o queixo. “Peggy.”

“ _Tudo bem._ ” Peggy expirou alto, se virando para encarar os intrusos. “Você está _terminado_ , Howard?”

“Desculpa por isso, Peg,” Howard riu e o som era o bastante para fazer Peggy querer atirar nele. “Esqueci que dei essa casa para você.”

“Tenho certeza de que você esqueceu.” Peggy respondeu. Nos primeiros meses em que elas estavam morando juntas, Howards frequentemente ‘esqueceu’ que ele passou a propriedade daquela mansão para Angie e Peggy; não parecia importar quantas vezes elas trocavam as fechaduras. Ele tinha ‘esquecido’ em seis ocasiões separadas, cinco das quais terminaram com ele sendo perseguido para fora de sua antiga casa por Peggy e um com ele sendo perseguido por Angie segurando uma frigideira. Ser acertado com essa frigideira foi o que acertou as coisas, ou ao menos é o que parecia.

“Você não atiraria em mim, atiraria, Peg?” Howard perguntou, gesticulando para a arma na mão de Peggy. O pensamento cruzou sua mente; Howard era a causa direta de seu sono ser perturbado. É claro que Peggy não iria e ele sabia disso, eram amigos afinal de contas, mas ameaçar Howard com várias formas de violência tinha se tornado um hábito.

“Eu atiraria neles,” Angie ofereceu e Peggy bufou, tentando segurar o riso. Angie não era a maior fã de Howard; apesar de Angie dizer que não era nada pessoal, alegando que era simplesmente devido ao modo desagradável que Howard se portava em público, era inteiramente pessoal. Quando Peggy o escondeu no Griffith, Howard não hesitou em pular de quarto em quarto e cantar todas as mulheres no andar; todas as mulheres com exceção de Angie. Na manhã seguinte quanto as mulheres se sentaram para o café-da-manhã, todas discutindo seu visitante noturno, Angie estava totalmente por fora. Angie nunca foi atraída por ele, mas era sempre confiante na sua própria aparência, então ser desprezada por Howard Stark–um conhecido playboy–era decepcionante para dizer o mínimo. Só que ela não sabia que Peggy tinha ameaçado cortar Howard do pé ao peito se ele olhasse para Angie por tempo demais. E apesar de Howard gostar de suas escapadas, gostava muito mais de ter suas extremidades inferiores intactas.

“Howard,” Peggy começou, apertando a ponte do nariz. “Só sai daqui,” disse com um aceno da pistola. “Está tarde e estou exausta demais para pensar sobre os modos que você pode ter violado o balcão da cozinha.”

“Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, não cheguei a esse ponto ainda. Foi um pouco de–”

“Por favor, para de falar.” Peggy interrompeu. Quando mais tempo ficava acordada, mais frustrada ficava; Angie colocou uma mão reconfortante na parte de baixo das costas de Peggy, esfregando em círculos para a acalmar, e ela relaxou visivelmente. Foi um gesto de Howard percebeu e um sorriso passou por seu rosto.

“Sabe, Peg, se você estava ocupada, só precisava ter dito.” Howard era a única pessoa para quem Peggy contou sobre seus sentimentos por Angie. Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito a outra passar, Peggy não tinha certeza de como compensar Angie, muito menos como seduzir ela, e Howard tinha oferecido a mansão como presente de brincadeira; não esperava que Peggy aceitasse a oferta, mas tinha uma grande dívida para com ela que a casa não podia nem começar a cobrir.

Peggy ergueu a pistola na sua mão novamente. “Howard,” ela avisou.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” Howard ergueu uma mão em derrota, pegando a mão de sua acompanhante com a outra. “Estou indo.”

Ele passou por Angie e Peggy rebocando a loira, no caminho para a porta da frente, mas parou por um momento, e se virou para encarar as duas. “Mas se alguém dia vocês quiserem incluir mais alguém na mistura...” Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e Peggy moveu a pistola que ainda estava erguida.

“Boa noite, Sr. Stark.”

“Certo. Noite, Pegs.” Howard deu a ela um rápido aceno e olhou para Angie. “Senhorita Martinelli.”

“Senhor refinado,” Angie retornou com um olhar fulminante.

Howard passou um braço pela cintura da sua companheira e a puxou. “Diga, você já fez um tour da cidade de cima?” Sua voz desapareceu quando fechou a porta da frente.

Peggy deixou escapar um suspiro e se inclinou contra Angie. “ _Agora_ posso ir para cama?”

“Tudo bem, Inglesa,” Angie entrelaçou seu braço com o de Peggy, puxando ela pelas escadas. Se Peggy pudesse fazer como queria, teria se deitado ali no chão, apoiada contra os armários, e dormido. “Vou te fazer um chá pela manhã.”

“Obrigada, querida.” Peggy delicadamente de um beijo no braço de Angie enquanto subiam pelas escadas.

“E então você pode me contar sobre todas as armas que você tem pela casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Sou realmente bem ruim em dar títulos e sumários para essas coisas, huh?


End file.
